Off the record
by sweetlyMistique
Summary: The Deputy Section Editor of the politics section of The Fire Country Morning Sun newspaper, Shiranui Okoi is assigned to cover the transition of power between the Tsunade administration and her successor's. Okoi arrived at her hometown expecting to interview Hatake Kakashi and get on the next train back to the capital, however, fate had other plans.


I gazed at my now cold cup of coffee as the editor-in-chief of _The Fire Country Morning Sun_ , Tei Gennosuke was leading this week's weekly editorial meeting on what he called "constructive" criticism. My colleagues and I were beginning to grow impatient because the meeting had started over an hour ago and the editorial team had yet to throw around story ideas.

Gennosuke had gone around the room giving "feedback" to everyone until he finally reached me. "Shiranui Okoi", as I heard my name I looked up while simultaneously regaining my composure. "Regarding your piece on the Godaime stepping down and passing the torch to the new Hokage…" I waited for my supervisor's chiding, but instead, he said, "Not bad, Okoi."

I looked around the room and it became rather obvious that everyone in the room was completely thrown off by Gennosuke's comment. However, my section editor, Yoshida Fuyuko seemed unfazed, as if she had known this was coming. "I really liked the angle you went with, and the readers seemed to have gone nuts over your closing paragraph." Gennosuke then took a sip from his coffee mug, cleared his throat and began to read the paragraph he was referring to.

"In a world unclear about the Allied Shinobi Forces goals coupled with the Land of Fire's hazy new role in this now globalized society, this has led to a lot of uncertainty about the future. Amid all of these uncertainties, only one thing is clear: Soon, Kakashi Hatake will be the Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure. Although the capital doesn't know where exactly he is headed, the Godaime Hokage swears that there is nothing to worry about. "Kakashi Hatake is perfect for the job," Tsunade said. "Under Hatake's leadership, the future for all of the citizens in the Land of Fire will glimmer brighter than Konoha's own Will of Fire."

As I watched Gennosuke from my seat, Fuyuko began a slow clap, which was followed by a series unsynced sounds of clapping from my colleagues until the sound filled the room. I let myself bask in the moment because in my six years at the _Morning Sun_ , this was the first time I was receiving praise from the building's grouch in front of everyone. Once the clapping from my peers stopped, Gennosuke held eye contact with me and continued, "But..."

But?

"Okoi, I didn't see anything on here about the incoming Rokudaime, or why there hasn't been a date set for the inauguration." My soft smile from the praise I had received earlier dropped.

"You're right, I didn't include very many details about the new Hokage. When I interviewed Hatake his responses were a variation between 'I don't know', 'no comment', and…"

BAM!

Gennosuke slapped the newspaper he had just read from onto the table and glared at me from across the table. "Okoi, are you a rookie or THE Fire Country Morning Sun's esteemed Deputy Editor of the politics section?" When the editor-in-chief resorted to rhetorical questions to make a point, the best course of action is to listen to what he has to say and just roll with it. "You're a leader of an award-winning team", he said. "So next time the Rokudaime rolls into town, I expect you to probe him for some answers and if he doesn't talk you better dig around for them" I nodded solemnly and replied.

"Yes, sir."

Hoping to disrupt our senior supervisor from chastising me any further, Fuyuko intervened. "Gennosuke-san, on behalf of Okoi and I, we totally understand and appreciate your concern, which is why we'll be publishing a focus piece on the Rokudaime Hokage." Content with her answer, Gennosuke steered the meeting over to the Managing Editor, Abe Hana. Once Hana felt content with the stories for the week, she let everyone go back to their section meeting rooms to assign stories to their staff writers.

Everyone had emptied the room except for Fuyuko, me, and a couple stragglers taking some of the leftover company-catered breakfast on a plate to take to their section meeting rooms.

"Thank you, Fu. I owe you." Fuyuko put her arm around my shoulder and together we walked out of the meeting room and made our way to our section meeting room. "You're right—you owe me."

I knew where this was going, so naturally, I asked her how I could pay her back. "Okay, what do you want? Would you like another girl's night at the usual spot? Because if you do, I want at least another week to recover from our outing last weekend," Fuyuko shook her head no.

"No—you might actually enjoy this task".

Curious about what kind of favor Fuyuko wanted me to do for her; I stopped right before we went inside our section meeting room. "Okay, what's up, boss?" Fuyuko peeked inside the meeting room we stood in front of and closed the door.

"Write the article."

Confused by her vague answer, I repeated her response and she nodded yes. "Which article, Fu?"

She glanced at the door she had just closed and back to me, then she guided me to her office that was across from the meeting room. Once we were both inside her office, she closed the door and faced me. "I want you to write the article I just pitched to Genno."

"I thought you said I was going to enjoy the task."

Fuyuko chuckled and walked towards her desk and reached into her drawer where she stashed her sake bottle and two shot glasses. "Well you've said so yourself, you prefer to work then go to the pub with me."

As she filled our tiny glasses, I asked, "Why me? I'm your Deputy Section Editor. Wouldn't you prefer I proofread the staff's assignments or put the team on check, or something?"

Fuyuko passed one of the shot glasses to me and in one throw drowned the sake that was in her shot glass and poured herself another glass. "Okoi, you're a fabulous manager and, you and I both know I value having you as my second-in-command, but this story needs to be published by the end of next week and…"

Fuyuko motioned for me to drink from the tiny glass but instead, I placed it on her desk, which earned me a scowl from my friend.

"And you and I both know our staff writers are not capable of writing such an important piece as this one."

Fuyuko had a point. Unfortunately, several of our veteran staff writers left _The Fire Country Morning Sun_ for lucrative jobs in PR or for better posts at one of the competing newspapers. As a result, Fuyuko and I were left with grooming a couple of new hires that had recently graduated from the University.

"I don't want to, Fu."

Fuyuko was beginning to grow impatient with me. I watched her as she threw back her second shot of sake for the day. "Okoi, what's the matter with you? You're my girl and I can always rely on you to deliver. Besides, it's not like you don't have a contact in Konoha. Maybe you can reach out to him and see if he can give you anything, like a lead." She was referring to my cousin, Shiranui Genma. Little did she know, I already met with my "contact" and the best I got out of him was, "well he likes salt-broiled saury and miso soup with eggplant, and he's an avid reader."

I sighed because I knew that no matter how much I pushed back, I was still going to be assigned to this story. Fuyuko placed her empty shot glass on her desk beside my untouched shot glass.

"Okoi, in the past, you've managed to expose gross misconduct from tight-lipped politicians here in the capital and you and I both know how much they value their secrets." Fuyuko drank the shot glass that I had left on her desk and placed her hand on my shoulder. "You just need to head over to Konoha, ask the locals about their new Hokage. Whatever little details they give you, check in with me and I'll take care of verifying the details for you. Then, interview the Rokudaime again, and then simply write the story."

"That simple, huh."

She winked at me and tried to brush off some lint off my blazer. "Yes, it's just that simple."

Well, at least she met me halfway on this. I half-heartedly nodded yes, which resulted in Fuyuko drawing me in for a hug.

"Good! Now pack your things and get on the next train to Shimura and make your way to Konoha. " Fuyuko then hid her bottle and shot glasses, opened the door to her office and made her way to the meeting room where our staff was waiting for her to start assigning stories. Before she went inside the meeting room, Fuyuko turned to me. "Call me the instant you arrive, and I'll want daily updates." Once she was in the room, I started making my way over to my office to collect my tape recorder, my laptop, legal pads, pen, purse, and keys.

After I gathered all of my essentials, I made my way to the exit of the building as I typed in a brief text message to my "contact".

10:04 a.m. Hey! What are your plans for this week? I'm on my way to Konoha and I should get there tomorrow morning.

Once I made it out the doors of the _Morning Sun_ offices, I made my way to my apartment. As I let my mind wander, I began contemplating on what the weather would be like. To make sure I didn't pack unnecessary clothing items, I looked at my cellphone as I search for the weather app when I received a text message notification.

10:07 a.m. I'm about to head out for a mission but I should be back the day after tomorrow u know where the keys are just made urself at home until I get back.

I replied back.

10:07 a.m. Thank you!

I was about to slide my phone into my pocket but I couldn't shake off the absence of punctuation marks and the use of 'u' instead of 'you' in my dearest cousin's text message.

10:08 a.m. "You" know… the ability to write sentences with proper grammar and punctuation is an essential skill.

I had made it to my front door, so I pulled my keys out of my purse when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

10:08 a.m. So is the ability to use a kunai. I'll see you when I get back.

That jerk!

After I read his text, I began to turn the lock on my door and went inside my cozy apartment, and then I shut the door and began to make my way to my bedroom to start packing for my trip back home.


End file.
